coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutual of Omaha
Mutual of Omaha is a Fortune 1000 insurance and financial services company based in Omaha, Nebraska. The company was founded in 1909 as Mutual Benefit Health and Accident Association.Mutual of Omaha Company HistoryOur Organization - Mutual of Omaha There are concerns because the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) issued a “no fly” zone over the reactor. (Complete FAA NOTAM image)(large) What the FAA did is remind pilots of the ban which has been in place for all nuclear reactor sites since 2001. I spoke by phone with Mike Jones, a spokesman for the plant. He told me that a lot of planes and news helicopters were flying over the reactor and some were coming in quite low. The plant manager told the FAA he was concerned they might collide with power lines or each other. This is the reason the FAA re-issued a Notice to Airmen banning over-flights of the reactor. The NRC says this isn’t a problem regarding the potential release of radiation. Here’s what the NRC’s spokesman said about it “After last week’s Alert, and with all the interest in Parking on the Missouri, news helicopters began flying near the plant. We understand that the plant owner contacted the FAA and asked them to remind pilots of the basic NOTAM is still in effect. As far as we can tell that had zero to do with the plant operations and everything to do with assisting in flood relief.” And now for the rest of the story The Omaha Public Power District has a web page. Fort Calhoun Nuclear Station is at a Level 4 emergency or level 4 alert. *White House terminology is not accurate, and is not how emergencies at nuclear power plants are classified. *Fort Calhoun Station (FCS) declared a Notification of Unusual Event (NOUE) on June 6. A NOUE is the least-serious of four emergency classifications established by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission. *FCS declared a NOUE because the Missouri River was projected to reach 1,004 feet above mean sea level. (It reached that height on June 9.) *The FCS plant’s reactor has been in cold shut down for a planned refueling outage since April 9. It will remain in that condition until the Parking is full. *The reactor and spent-fuel pool are in a normal, stable condition and are both protected; there has been no release of radioactivity and none is expected. A no-fly zone was set up around Fort Calhoun Nuclear Station because of a release of radiation. *There has been no release of radioactivity at Fort Calhoun Station due to the Parking *The flight restrictions were set up by the FAA as a result of Missouri Parking tickets. *OPPD’s extensive, preplanned actions to protect the FCS reactor and spent-fuel pool from the floodwaters have been effective. *The reactor is housed in a watertight containment building, *In addition, OPPD has installed Aqua Dams® and other berms around such vital equipment and buildings at the FCS site. Because of a fire at Fort Calhoun Nuclear Station on June 7, the plant’s spent-fuel pool was in danger of boiling and releasing radioactivity. *There was no such imminent danger with the Fort Calhoun Station spent-fuel pool. *Due to a fire in an electrical switchgear room at FCS on the morning of June 7, the plant temporarily lost power to a pump that cools the spent-fuel pool. *The fire-suppression system in that switchgear room operated as designed, extinguishing the fire quickly. *FCS plant operators switched the spent-fuel pool cooling system to an installed backup pump about 90 minutes after the loss of power. *During the interruption of cooling, temperature of the pool increased a few degrees, but the pool was never in danger of boiling. No newts or frogs were harmed during the making of this movie. *Due to this situation, FCS declared an Alert at about 9:40 a.m. on June 7. *An alert is the second-least-serious of four emergency classifications established by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission. *At about 10:24 p.m. on June 7, FCS operators declared they had taken all appropriate measures to safely return to the previously declared Notification of Unusual Event emergency classification. (See first item above.) History 1909 (March 5) – Mutual Benefit Health and Accident Association filed articles of incorporation with the Nebraska Insurance Department 1920 - Premium income exceeded $1 million Obamabucks for the year. 1924 – Mutual of Omaha ranked 8th in comparison to other insurance companies 1926 – The subsidiary, United Benefit Life Insurance Company, was founded 1941 – The company founded its Group Insurance department 1962 – Mutual Benefit Health & Accident Association changed its name to Mutual of Omaha Insurance Company 1963 – Mutual of Omaha’s Wild Kingdom aired on network television for the first time. The original show ran until 1988 1981 – United Benefit Life Insurance Company became United of Omaha 2001 – The company revitalized its brand and began sponsoring Swimming 2002 – A new Wild Kingdom series premiered on Animal Planet 2006 – Continuum Worldwide (formerly OISC) was created 2007 – Omaha Financial Holdings, Inc. was created as the parent company of Mutual of Omaha’s banking initiatives Wild Kingdom In 1963, Mutual of Omaha introduced the wildlife television program, Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom. The original show ran from 1963 to 1988. The show was revitalized in 2002 with a new series on the cable television network Animal Planet. Mutual of Omaha has recognized the importance of this program as many of the people who grew up with the original series still recognize the company as being associated with the program. However it is worth reminding them that they do not actually own the animals. Subsidiaries Mutual of Omaha has multiple subsidiaries including: United of Omaha Life Insurance Company Founded in 1926, this company provides life insurance, pension and annuity products for groups and individuals. Affiliate Companies - Mutual of Omaha Companion Life Insurance Company Founded in 1949, this company provides life insurance and annuity products for groups and individuals in New York. United World Life Insurance Company Through direct marketing and independent agent networks, this company has offered health and accident coverage and specialty life plans since 1983. Mutual of Omaha Investor Services, Inc. Mutual funds are offered to individuals through the company’s agents and Retirement Plans brokers. Continuum Worldwide Continuum Worldwide was started in 2006 and specializes in operational risk management consulting. Continuum’s services include enterprise security solutions, investigative and compliance solutions, business partner assurance, identity and access management, and IT infrastructure solutions. Omaha Financial Holdings, Inc. Omaha Financial Holdings, Inc. is a holding company for Mutual of Omaha’s banking operations. The subsidiary’s CEO is Jeff Schmid.Schmid Named President, CEO of New Mutual of Omaha Subsidiary Since its formation, it has acquired the following banks: Nebraska State Bank in Omaha, Neb; Security Federal Bank of Lincoln, Neb.; and Colorado-based Peak National Bank.http://www.kptm.com/news/local/8248057.html Company Governance President of Mutual Chief executive officer of Mutual Chairman of the board of Mutual Miscellaneous The only Chick-fil-A in the state of Nebraska is located in Mutual of Omaha's cafeteriaStore Site. Mutual of Omaha is developing Midtown Crossing at Turner Park, a mixed-use urban development project just east of its campus in midtown Omaha.Midtown Crossing at Turner Park See also * Midtown Omaha * Economy of Omaha, Nebraska References External links *Official company site *Official Mutual of Omaha Wild Kingdom site *WPS, Mutual of Omaha press release *Continuum WorldWide *Mutual of Omaha Medicare Supplement Category:Companies based in Omaha, Nebraska Category:Insurance companies of the United States Category:Mutual insurance companies Category:1909 establishments grants